


College experience

by cloclovilla



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Love, romitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloclovilla/pseuds/cloclovilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lissa leaves to go to college, Rose follows, beginning a long distance relationship with Dimitri. Who knew college could be worth than high school? Jealousy, Rumors, Harassment. And to top it off, Strigoi are closing in slowly. How will Rose manage to keep Lissa safe while still keeping herself alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

**RPOV (mainly going to be RPOV)**

“Rose! Where are you?” Lissa yelled as she barged into my room. Our rooms were across from each other. This way I could keep an eye on her and allow both of us to have our privacy. As Queen, she had gotten two of the biggest rooms on campus, we had our own shower, a tiny living room and even a small kitchen. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t even considered a room anymore, but an apartment.

“Bedroom” I sighted. Why was she always up so early? I had barely slept a few hours yet.

“Is it really necessary for five guardians to follow me all the time?!” I was head of her security while she was in college at Lehigh.

“Lissa, we already talked about this. You have to be even more careful than before…”she interrupted me, finishing my sentence. “… because you are not only one of the last Dragomir, but also the Queen. I know that, but five is too much! Can you please make it go down to three?”

I thought about it for a while. It was true that it had been hard on her, always having five tall and strong men around her, making it hard for her to make friends. If I told two out of the five to be far guards while the other three stayed near then it could work, and she wouldn’t even know they were still there.

When I looked at her I saw her pleading eyes. She had been looking forwards to a new kind of life and I felt guilty taking part of it away.

“Fine” I finally said. She squealed before hugging me tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she said before running back to her room.

I was finally going to be able to go back to sleep. My shift wasn’t starting until classes started which meant I could still sleep another thirty minutes. I had spent most of my night on the phone with Dimitri. Dimitri was now Christian’s guardian, but since Christian didn’t go to Lehigh, it was quite hard for both Lissa and I. They came to visit when they could, but it still wasn’t enough, and the long distance relationship we were both having was getting harder each day.

At first, Dimitri and I had decided to write letters to each other. However, that idea was quickly dismissed; it was too big of a reminder from when Dimitri had turned Strigoi. We then opted for text messages and phone calls. He called me every night before I went to sleep. It was soothing to hear his voice last each day. In the darkness of my room I could almost imagine him next to me, whispering each word to my ear. God I missed him.

Attending a human college, we had switched back to human schedule, which made it that much harder for us to communicate. Christian had opened a center where he would teach offensive magic, and Mia had joined him shortly after. The idea still wasn’t popular, but more and more Moroi were starting to sign up. Hopefully people would soon stop to criticize this.

My alarm rang, pulling me out of my sleep. I sat up on my bed, tired. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and then got out of bed. I quickly took a shower, to freshen up and to wake myself up, before heading to my closet. Since we were at college, we didn’t need to wear any guardian uniform and were allowed to wear casual clothes. I usually wore jeans that allowed me to move around and fight, in case of trouble. We still hadn’t encountered any, but we all knew threats could arrive any time.

Today, I had opted for a green tank top, and black skinny jeans.

After glancing one last time in the mirror, making sure everything was in place, I went to knock on Lissa’s door. She was usually already gone by the time I came, but I still knocked to make sure. As I had expected, she had left.

Being Rose Hathaway, I always made sure to arrive just seconds before class started.

When Lissa saw me come in, she rolled her eyes at how close I had made it before class had begun. She took her bag away from the seat next to hers.

“You could wake up earlier you know” she said with a grin. She knew that no matter what she said, there was no way I would sleep one less minute than I could. After all, I might not get that opportunity once we were in the real life.

“Keep trying to convince me” I winked.

The professor had started his class about the Greek mythologies, when Jonathan came in. He quietly slid into the seat next to me. Jonathan was one of the other guardian assigned to Lissa. He was a few years older, allowing him to act like a student. Just like me, he had passed his guardians trial with flying colors, finishing first of his class. Even if I did finish a few points ahead of him.

“Always one step behind me” I teased when he finally sat down.

“You’ll see, one day I’ll be on top” he said with a wink. We were quite similar, and had become friends soon after he had been assigned to Lissa. His perverted mind usually resulted in dirty jokes on a daily basic. I had gotten used to them and even laughed at a few now.

“You wish” I whispered.

“You’ll see” he continued. Until Lissa turned around glaring at him. She had been trying to listen to the professor.

“Sorry” we both said. Before opening our notebooks and starting to pay attention. Mythology and literature weren’t my favorite subjects, but since it was Lissa’s, I tagged along. I was bored half of the time, but surprisingly sometimes it would actually interest me. Unfortunately, today wasn’t one of those days.

My mind ended up elsewhere. I thought about Dimitri again. Remembering how we had parted.

_Christian and Dimitri had come to helped us move into the dorms. Christian helped Lissa and Dimitri insisted on carrying my boxes. Each of us wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other before we had to separate._

_He stood next to the door waiting for me to open it. I looked into my bag, once, twice. Where were my keys? I put my bag down on the ground and started emptying it._

_“What am I going to do with you?” he said teasingly._

_“Found it!” I finally said rising them like a trophy. It had slipped to the bottom of my bag._

_“Nice place” he said while putting the boxes down._

_“Let’s look around.” I took his hand and started exploring my new living quarters. We walked into the living room first where there was a sofa and a TV._

_“You can put your books here.” I said pointing at a bookshelf._

_“Roza, you know I can’t…” he stopped realizing I was fantasizing us moving together. He squeezed my hand before moving us to the kitchen._

_“We could cook together here” I continued. He raised his eyebrows smiling. “Right, right, I would watch you while you cook.” I laughed. Clearly we both knew my cooking skills were non-existent._

_We then continued our visit to the bedroom._

_“And what could we do in the bedroom?” he asked with a smirk on his face._

_“I’ll let your imagination answer you” I said winking. We looked at each other before starting to laugh._

_Finally, we made our way to the bathroom. It was quite large and a huge mirror covered the wall. Dimitri stepped behind me giving me a hug. My heart started racing as I looked at both our reflection in the mirror. He was as handsome as ever, but most importantly, he was mine. I placed my hand on his and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. We stayed there for a while, embracing the last few moments we had together. Somehow, it seemed like life wanted to keep us apart, regardless of our love._

_“I have to go soon” he said, breaking the comfortable silence we had fallen into. “Christian has a meeting with his landlord in the morning to sort a few things out. We need to leave now if we want to make it before sun down.”_

_I squeezed his hands tighter around me before nodding. We were walking towards the door when suddenly my feet stopped moving. Dimitri hadn’t noticed yet and kept moving._

_“Comrade” I called before he reached the door. I didn’t want him to go. He turned around, facing me, before I continued. “Come back soon okay?” I felt my chest tighten as the reality finally sank in. After this, I had no idea when I was going to be able to see him again, or if I was even going to see him again. Anyone of us could die before our next meet._

_I had managed to suppress the tears forming in my eyes, but Dimitri could read me like an open book._

_“Oh Roza” he said as he wrapped his arms around me. “I’ll be back. I promise.” I tighten my grip around him. Never wanting to let go. After a while, he slowly pushed me away to look at me. He brushed a tear that had managed to slip out. “I love you Roza. Never forget that.”_

_I pressed my lips against his softly. Trying to capture this moment and remember the feeling of his warm body close to mine. “I love you too Comrade” I said afterwards. I held his hand as we walked back to his car. Christian was already waiting there, but he was too focused on Lissa to see us coming._

_After another round of goodbyes, they finally got into the car. Lissa and I both waved as the car disappeared around the corner._

It had been two months already since I last saw him, and my holidays wouldn’t be until another two weeks.

I took my phone out and texted him before putting it back in my bag.

“What did you tell him?” I heard Jonathan say behind me. He always made fun of how strange it was for me to change when I was talking with Dimitri. My words to him were soft, sweet, and even lustful, while with the others I would usually distance myself making jokes. I had never opened up to any of my new co workers and kept them at arm’s-length when it came to my personal life. They all knew I was dating Dimitri, but that was all they knew. Unfortunately for me that didn’t stop Jonathan to keep pushing and digging to find out more.

“Just tell me, aren’t partners supposed to tell each other everything?” he said with a huge smile

“Maybe I should tell my partner” I said. His eyes lit up with hope before I added “Too bad we’re not partners.” I teased before laughing.

“Then I guess, I’m just going to have to figure it out on my own then.” That was too easy, he wouldn’t back down like this if he hadn’t already found… wait. I opened my bag. Fuck! How did he? I looked back at him. He held my phone in his ready to start snooping. I came closer to try to snatch it back, but before I got near him, he held his arm up, putting my phone out of my reach.

“Jonathan! Stop messing around! Give me my phone back!” why did he always have to use my height against me? Never mind. I hopped onto his back trying to reach my phone. He laughed as he moved the phone around. I had finally grabbed onto it when I heard someone call my name. I froze. I would recognize that Russian accent anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Hi there!   
> Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the Romitri lovers**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

**DPOV**

Christian had taken a day of, asking Mia to take over his classes. It had been two month since we had seen the girls.

I missed Roza. I missed her sent; I missed the feeling of her hair between my arms. Hell, I even missed her sarcasm.

I couldn’t wait to see her, and from the look in Christian’s eyes he felt the same about Lissa.

I received a text from her when we were getting off the plane.

_I miss you Comrade. Wish you were here._

I laughed. She had no idea. We quickly headed towards the classes, hoping to catch them by surprised.

I was the one caught off guard when we finally saw them. Roza was on Jonathan’s back and they were playfully teasing each other while laughing. I knew Roza had become friends with him, but each time I came to visit, he always seemed a bit too close to her for my taste.

“Rose” I said, my voice wasn’t very loud but from the way she froze I knew she had heard me. Her head turned and she looked in the crowed trying to find me. When she finally did, she hoped of his back and starting running towards me.

“Where are you going love?” I heard Jonathan say. Now that was a new one. I clenched my teeth at the sound of her nickname.

I braced myself for impact before Rose came crashing into my arms.

“What are you doing here?” she asked “You could have told me!”

“Where would be the fun in that?” I said.

**RPOV**

I heard Lissa scream. I turned around as quick as I could, hand on my stake. I had forgotten her. I relaxed when I saw her running to Christian and giving him a kiss.

Dimitri and I weren’t too big on public display of affection. Jonathan came next to me.

“Well that explains it” he said laughing.

“Guardian Kovinski” Dimitri said acknowledging him. They didn’t have the best relationship.

“Guardian Belikov” he return. “Well I guess you won’t be eating with us then love” he said to me. He had started calling me that a few weeks ago. At first I corrected him but seeing it was useless, I had given up.

“I guess not” I replied looking at Dimitri. I still couldn’t believe he was here! My man was back, like he had promised. Jonathan left and we went for a walk.

“So how is it going with Christian’s classes? Did he make any progress?” I asked

“More people are signing up now, so they divided the classes according to their element. Christian teaches Fire and Earth, and Mia teaches Water and Air. They had to do a lot of research to be able to teach another element, but their getting there.”

“That’s awesome! Their probably going to have complaining spirit users on their hands soon, wanting to learn to fight…” I was caught off in the middle of my sentence, when Dimitri pulled me into a deserted alley, backing me against the wall. He then pressed his body against mine before kissing me gently.

“Am I boring you?” I teased. He didn’t answer, and simply kissed me again. It started out sweet but heat up soon. It had been two month and let’s be honest we both had needs.

We eventually had to break away to breath. I felt his gaze on me, he didn’t have to say anything, his eyes said it all. They were full of love and lust.

“Let’s head back to my dorm” I said. He nodded in agreement and we practically ran there.

**DVOP**

I lied on the bed, exhausted. Not believing the most beautiful women was right beside me. I traced her curves with my finger, feeling her skin as I caressed her. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest man alive.

“You’re beautiful Roza.” I whispered to her ear. She looked at me, a grin on her face.

“You’re not so bad yourself” she said.

“Is that really all I get?” I feigned pouting. She laughed.

“I never thought I’d see the day you make that kind of face.” She said between laughs.

When she finally calmed down, she looked me straight in the eye before saying:

“You’re the most handsome man, the most talented, the most passionate and the strongest man I know. You are and will always be first in my heart.”

My heart tightened as I heard the words come out of her mouth. I tried my best to control myself but I’m pretty sure my face was bright red. No women could ever make me feel the way she did.

She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against mine.

I felt lucky to have her by my side. She was my sun and my joy. She was the reason I woke up every day. She was my reason to keep on living.

We laid there for a while before getting dressed and moving to the living room.

**RPOV**

He sat on the sofa and I leaned on him. I loved the feeling of having him near me. He had picked up one of his western novels from the bookshelf and started reading. I had asked him to bring some of his hings when he came to visit last time. He left books, clothes and a toothbrush. This way, it felt like we were living together, and he could drop by anytime.

I still had a few classes in the afternoon, but Dimitri being here, I really didn’t feel like going. I stood up and went knocking on Lissa’s door to see if she was going to skip class. She didn’t answer. Yet, I could hear movement in her apartment. I was about to use my spare key when I heard a moan.

Oh God.

I ran back to my apartment.

“What’s going on?” Dimitri asked worried. I was probably as white as his shirt right now.

“You wouldn’t want to know.”I said quickly before getting back on the couch. Crap! With the bound gone I thought I could stay out of their sex life. But turns out I unconsciously kept barging in anyways.

After realizing I wasn’t going to give him any more information, he focused back on his book. We fell into a comfortable silence. I played on my phone while he read.

After a while, I sat back straight. I had just had the best idea ever. Dimitri was too absorbed by his book to react to my movements.

_Click_

Shoot! I had forgotten to turn my phone to silence.

“Did you just take a picture?”He asked surprised. Busted

“No” I said as innocently as possible. While raising my phone and taking another picture. _Click_

“Stop that” he said. Oh my god! He was being shy!! Dimitri was being shy! I couldn’t help but laugh! This manly man had just been reduced to the words “cute” and “adorable”.

I took another few pictures before he finally put his book down.

“Give me that” he said.

“Nope, I’m not quite done yet”

“Give me that” he repeated stretching his arm trying to get it. I stood up and started moving away while taking another picture. I laughed.

He started running after me. We ran through the whole apartment. Until we were on each side of the kitchen counter.

“Really thought you could catch me” I teased.

“Come here Roza, be reasonable.” He said with a grin on his face.

He feign going to the left but I realized to late and he caught me in his arms.

“Give me the phone Rose” he said.

“No” I answered still teasing him.

 “Careful what you wish for” I didn’t have time to understand what he said before he started tickling me mercilessly.

“Stop! Stop!” I said while I gasped for air. He wasn’t going to. I fell to the ground laughing, while he continued torturing me.

“Okay! Okay!” I screamed “You can have the phone”

“See ,it wasn’t that hard.” He chuckled.

I pouted, giving him my phone. He opened it and then realized he didn’t know my password. “Idiot” I thought.

“Give me the password” he said.

“Why should I? You’re just going to delete them all.”

He lifted his arms, threatening me with tickles. He was about to start again when I finally said it.

“Only if you take a picture with me first.” He seemed surprised to my request.

“No way” he said without hestation.

“Come on Comrade.”

“No, you know how much I hate pictures”

“Pretty please!” I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He tough about it before sighting.

“Just one then.” I squealed, yes! One point for Rose, zero for Dimitri.

I put my back against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

_Click_

We looked at the picture. I was smiling like an idiot in the front while Dimitri looked hesitant and awkward.

“It’s perfect” I said. I meant it. This was the only picture we had ever had with the both of us intentionally in it.

We stood back up from the ground, and he went to sit on the couch completely forgetting to take my phone, while I contemplated the picture a little longer.

“Now I can make a huge poster of it and hang it above my bed” I joked.

He looked terrified.

“Don’t you dare Roza! I mean it” he said.

I laughed. I had missed my man so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note
> 
> It’s all sun and roses right now but buckle up because it’s soon going to get dark and twisted.  
> I switched POV quite a few times during the chapter, was it confusing or was it alright? Also I tried Fluff, but I’m still not sure if I got it right.  
> Please review and tell me what you think of the story, I always look forwards to feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s bring our hands together for my beta VAlover21!\\(^o^)/.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

**RPOV**

Dimitri and Christian left before dinner like they always did, to avoid danger and arrive at court before sun down. 

Strangely I had woken up early today. I got changed and even had time to go eat breakfast with Lissa down at the cafeteria.

"How lovely to see you this early. Had a bad dream love?" I heard Jo ask. 

"Nope" I said with a huge smile, as I remembered yesterday's event.

"Oh…." he said, probably understanding something had happened with Dimitri.

_"Dimitri!" I said grabbing my spare key and putting it into his hand, "Now you can come and go as you please." I said with a huge smile._

_His face lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Are you sure Roza?" he still asked. He was holding the key so tight in his hand that I could tell he wouldn't want to give me the key back even if I said 'No'._

_"Of course I'm sure Comrade!" I said laughing, how could he think I wasn't? I wrapped my hands around his neck, and our lips met for a soft kiss, but yet full of love. "I've never been so sure in my life, then when it comes to you." I added. At this point, I could have sworn to have seen him blush. He was adorable._

_He tightened his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. How could I ever regret this? He was the best thing that had ever happened to me._

"Damn love, you're going to start making me jealous if you keep glowing like that." Jo laughed bringing me back to the present.

"Can't help it" I said with an even bigger smile. Dimitri was the only one who could make me feel and act like this.

"So Liss, how was your day?" I asked, taking the attention off of me.

"Perfect!" she was just as happy as I was. She told us how they had gone for a walk, and how he ended up cooking lunch for her. Christian had told her about the progress he had made teaching. We could all see how much Lissa was so proud of him just by the way she spoke. Love really had an effect on people.

After grabbing some food we all sat down at our usual table.

"OMG! Jo I think John just kissed Beck!" I gasped pointing at a table behind us. He turned around so fast I almost felt wind on my face. 

"Where? Where?" he asked excited to see some guy on guy action. His distraction was all I needed to take away his chocolate muffin.

"Kidding" I confessed stuffing it in my mouth. He turned around just in time to see me wipe my mouth. He looked at his plate, and then looked back up to me. 

"You did not just do that" he said.

"It's been two month, you should know by now never to leave your food unattended when Rose is around" Michel noted sitting down. Michel was another guardian. I had to admit he was pretty good looking, which was one of the reason I had hesitated to make him a near guard. Don't get me wrong, it's not because of me. It's just that I didn't want girls to start approaching Lissa in order to get to him. Lissa deserved better than that. She was beautiful, charming and sweet. Yet, she hadn't managed to make good friends. Sure, people were nice to her, they greeted her in the morning, talked with her during class, but that was as far as it went. No one ever came to sit at our table, or ask to hang out with her after class. Honestly I thought that was pretty odd, but at the same time I wasn't human. Who knows how they brain works sometimes.

"I'm not that bad" I retorted.

Everyone went silent and started looking at me from top to bottom before cracking up. 

"Right, keep telling yourself that" said Lissa after calming down. I guess my appetite and love for sweets was known by all.

After breakfast, I decided to conduct a meeting with all the available guardians on campus. The others who we're guarding would get the information afterwards. Once every two month we would gather in order to change our routines, to stay unpredictable and keep Strigoi on their toes. Guardians could then switch shift as well if they wanted to. Meetings also happened in case of emergencies, such as threats or attacks.

"Alright, let's begin" I started. "I wanted to meet today, for our usual business, but also to say goodbye to Nathan, who will be going back to court shortly." Nathan had just been blessed with a new born and requested to go back to court, in order to stay close to his family. "For this occasion" I continued, bringing out a cake "I brought this".

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry I didn't bake it" I added. Reassured, they dug in happily.

Once everyone had a slice, I continued.

"Next order of business. We should soon be joined by another guardian but it hasn't been decided who yet. So night shift will have one less guardian for now, but I think we can manage around it." They nodded and I continued.

"If everyone agrees we will keep the same group for night and day shift. For night shift, we should start patrol from…" We discussed the different patrol road we were going to take, and how things would be arranged with one less guardian. Once that was finished we would usually go back to work, but today I had another request.

"Last thing before you go, I would like to tell you that I've decided to add training hours to our schedule." No one complained. There was a good atmosphere within our team, but as team leader, I still had most authority. No Strigoi attacks had happened yet, but I had been informed of movements towards us. We needed to be as prepared as possible. We tended to practice individually when we had time, but I wanted us to practice as a team. It would be important when we fought large groups of Strigoi.

"I want everyone who's not on shift at the gym at 5 in the morning every day. I've arranged the schedule so that each of you is at least there one day out of two." I continued. They agreed.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned." Jo stayed behind like most times to talk with me. He had become some sort of an advisor to me over the weeks.

"You sure you can wake up that early love?" he teased. I punched him in the arm amused.

"Scared I'll kick your ass, love" I mocked.

"Challenge accepted" he said winking at me. I chuckled. This was going to be fun.

He walked me back to my room.

"I'm going to hit the gym. Want to come?" I asked. During weekends, Lissa would usually have only two guardians unless she went out. I was simply an extra protection when I was with her, which allowed me more freedom.

"Sure. Let me grab my things, I'll meet you there in five." He said.

I don't know why, but today I just felt like pushing myself and working out more. I opened my door and was about to grab my gym bag when I saw an envelope on the floor.

Weird I thought, someone must have slipped it under the door.

"What's that love?" I heard Jo ask.

"I thought you went to grab your gym bag" I asked confused.

"I was but…" he looked embarrassed before adding "Then I realized I had already planned to go so I was already wearing my training outfit."

"Idiot" I said chuckling, that was typical Jo, he was an excellent guardian, but sometimes I really did wonder how it was possible.

"Don't mock me" he said feinting outrage. "So what's the letter?"

"Let's see" I said opening at last the letter. Someone had cut letters from magazines and newspaper to make this message.

After reading the letter, I just laughed at how ridiculous it was. 

"What does it say?" he looked so excited as if I was about to take him to Disneyland.

"It's a joke" I said laughing again. "Honestly it's not even worth mentioning."

"Come on tell!" he pouted.

"Nope, if I did then I wouldn't be the mysterious Rose Hathaway now would I" I winked.

"No fun" he mumbled but didn't pursue the subject further.

While we walked to the gym I just couldn't help but smile at how childish the letter was. I glanced back down at it reading it once more: 

_Break up with Belikov, or pay the consequences._

They had no idea who I was, or all that we had went through. This human threat was nothing.

With that, I stopped thinking about it and decided to focus on training. What I didn't expect was to have another letter to fall down from my locker when I put my bag there after changing for training.

I opened it. This time, the message sent shivers through my body.

How was this possible?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s written????
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who took the time to review! It really makes my day! \\(^.^)/.
> 
> And Thank you to my beta VAlover21 who makes this story even better for you guys ;) !
> 
> Do you think Rose can/will leave Dimitri?
> 
> Do you like when lemons are included in a story? It's important for the story.
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own VA, but I do own the plot and the new characters.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

 

"Love?" Jo asked.

I had spaced out once more, thinking about the note I had received yesterday.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday, you know you can talk to me if anything's bothering you right?" he looked genuinely worried about me, which I thought was really sweet.

"I know" I said sliding my hand in his back. He did the same by wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Everything's alright, I'm just a little tired" I lied. I didn't want to tell him about this yet. It wasn't a threat against Lissa, so there really was no need for him to know about this. I didn't want this distracting anyone from their duties, like I had just been moments ago.

'Come on Rose! Get your act together' I scolded myself. It wasn't like me to space out like this. I was always focused and ready for anything. After all, I was their boss; I had to set the right example. I pushed the note to the back of my head and focused on my duty.

Today was Sunday which meant Lissa was having conferences all day long with the different royals and deputies. Sunday was 'Queen Lissa' day. Luckily for her everyone adapted to her human schedule so she wasn't too tired at the end of the day, while they were. Honestly, who cares? Most of them were snobbish royals who could sleep in whenever they felt like it because they didn't have to work.

I hated how the Moroi society was full of inequalities and I hoped that over time Lissa would slowly change that. They were too many reasons to judge people— Moroi and Dhampirs relationship, Dhampirs and Dhampirrelationship, Dhampirs that didn't want to become guardians, and countless other reasons. The royals always found ways to impose their ethics. Just thinking about it made my blood boil with anger. 'Damn royals' I muttered to myself.

"What are you cursing about this time love?" Jo chuckled.

"What am I always cursing about?" I retorted him rolling my eyes.

"I agree; with you all the way love. You have no idea how I wish you could unleash the famous Rose Hathaway wrath on them." He smiled. We had talked about this a few time and were often ranting against royals together. Sometimes I just felt like they had their head stuck so high up their own ass they didn't even know who they were imposing the rules and regulations to.

"I know exactly what to do to make you feel better" he said. I looked at him intrigued. "Wait here" he added before running away.

I saw a bench nearby and went to sit there while I waited. What was he up to? What would make me happy right now I thought. Let's see… I made a list in my head and ended up laughing on my own when I realized the entire list— except having Dimitri here— was made of food. Donuts, muffins, cookies, cake, ice cream, candy…. Did he go buy me food? The more I imagined him coming back with any of the above the more excited I became. I was such a child… but who cares? Nothing could ever take me away or stand between me and my donuts.

After a while I saw him come back with a huge box in his hand. BINGO. I stood up and practically ran to him.

"What do we have here?" I asked, thrilled to find out what he had chosen. He opened the box and I shouted, "Donuts!", causing him to laugh.

"I'll never get tired of seeing the shimmer in your eyes when I bring you food."

"Thank you" I finally said after finishing my first donut. "You're the best"

"Can the best get a kiss then love?" he winked. I hesitated for a split second before standing on my toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. If this could get me donuts every day, hell I'll kiss him a second time; I giggled internally. "God love, I think I'm in love" he said dramatically, pretending to faint. We both laughed at his antics.

"I doubt that love" I mocked imitating his nickname.

We went for a walk, around campus and then sat down under a tree to talk. Jo and I were becoming closer, as friends of course, and it felt good to talk with someone. I could talk to Lissa, but it wasn't the same as talking to someone who knew your lifestyle. After a while I opened up a little bit about Dimitri, and I could tell he was excited to finally know more. I told him a few things but made sure to never mention we had been mentor and student, or that we had dated before I was of age. We talked for a while more and then left to relay the others and start our shift.

Today was mostly patrolling and checking the wards. At first Lehigh wasn't supposed to have a ward but since Lissa had become queen they had no other choice but to reinforce the security there. That's the reason why Lissa didn't have a dozen guards around her at all times. Sure they were plenty of us but most stayed far away. We also knew we could count on court to send reinforcements within ten minutes if there ever was an attack.

When my shift ended, I got back to my apartment and went straight to my bathroom. I would go talk to Lissa later and see how things went, but for now, I needed to have a long, warm relaxing bath. I loved feeling the water against my skin; it reminded me of my first trip with Lissa's family. It had been one of the best days of my life. They had brought us to the beach; we had played all all night, making sandcastles, splashing water. I had even started teaching Lissa how to swim that summer. I still remember how Andre and I had gone to catch crabs. Lissa went out of her mind when she saw them and had run back crying to her parents. Andre and I couldn't stop laughing. Once we were all tired, we went back to the beach house they had, and sat on the patio, watching the sun rise. It was a beautiful day.

I reluctantly got out of my bubble bath after an hour. My body wasn't as tense anymore and I went to sit on my bed. I saw the note I had placed on the table earlier, and opened it once more.

We'll see how much of a joke this is once we are done with you. Although you were right not to mention this. If you did, we might decide to take a little trip to meet Aisha.

This message was alarming and bloodcurdling for quite a few reasons. First of all, it had taken me less than five minute to go from my apartment to my locker, someone had had time to listen to the conversation I had with Jo, and placed another note. This meant they were now following me. Or like the 'we' shows, it was more than one person threatening me. I had to start being even more cautious. Who knows who they were? My first guess was that they were humans, but I honestly doubt that now, since they mentioned Aisha, which came as a scary shock to me. Aisha was a Moroi I had saved the first weeks I arrived here. She was an exchange student that came to one of the university nearby from Russia. We had become good friends but hadn't been able to see each other much before she went back to Russia. I had known her for less than two weeks but I still considered her the first friend I had made here. Thing is, this had happened more than a month ago, which means they, whomever they are, had had to be watching me since then. And since they knew about Aisha, they were probably a Moroi or a Dhampir.

Why would Moroi or Dhampirs be against my relationship with Dimitri? I didn't understand, and honestly for now, I wasn't planning on changing anything from my life. Especially not Dimitri. He was my sun and light and to be honest, I don't know if I could survive without him. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I shoved it away. I was too painful to even think about it.

I didn't care about the threats made to me, but I couldn't take the risk of hurting Aisha, especially since she had recently told me about her new born baby boy, Evan.

I took out my phone and dialed a number I had memorized by now. After a few rings, the other line picked up.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Hi. I have a favor to ask you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Who is she talking to?
> 
> What are 'they' planning?


End file.
